


All Apologies

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, Other, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: When Venom storms off after a fight with Eddie, neither one of them can stay mad very long.





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [All Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986214) by [AllenTraduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction)

Eddie didn’t even remember how the fight started, but he remembered how it ended; with Eddie screaming that if he was such a loser, Venom should feel free to leave anytime.

He hadn't expected the symbiote to do just that, flinging himself from Eddie’s chest and disappearing under the door before Eddie could even think about stopping him. Not that he would have. 

What he did instead was yell at the retreating black form, “Fine! Leave! I’m sure you’ll be so much better off without me holding you back!”

At the time he meant it sarcastically, but, as the lonely hours passed, turning into a whole day, then two, Eddie began to fear it had been the truth.

On the third day he was forced out of the apartment and down to Mrs Chen’s by a hunger that was entirely his own for a change. 

He didn’t want to leave, worried that the second he left Venom would return, possibly hurt and hostless, and that he was dying alone in their grubby apartment while Eddie was out debating ramen flavors.

The image grew and grew until by the time his building came back into sight, he was close to a full blown panic attack. He took the stairs up to his floor two at a time, slowing only as he caught sight of his door and the large something attached to it.

For a second his already pounding heart leapt to his throat, both hoping and fearing the shape was his missing symbiote, but, while it was the right size, the color and shape were all wrong, a bright splash of jewel-tones and sharp angles. As he drew closer, it resolved into a bouquet of flowers wrapped in clear clear cellophane held to the door with a strip of blue tape.

Confused, Eddie took the last few steps cautiously, looking for a trap or something, but nothing happened even when he reached up to peel the flowers off the door. 

It appeared to be a completely ordinary bouquet, remarkable only for being beyond beautiful, a no doubt expensive mix of red roses and dark green foliage that looked as out of place in the shabby, grey hallway as a sane person did in a Walmart at four am. 

Eddie juggled the groceries he was still holding to the crook of one arm so he could look for a card, fully expecting to find the bouquet was meant for someone else, most likely the annoying guy across the hall. However, when he did spot the little white envelope nestled in amongst the leaves the name on it was clearly his own.

Even more curious and at a loss for who would be sending him flowers, he tried to pull the card out from under the cellophane but only managed to drop his sandwich on the dirt hallway floor. Sighing, he shuffled everything in his arms again until he could free a hand to fish out his keys and open his apartment door.

When he got the door open, he kicked the sandwich inside before entering and shouldered the door closed behind him. Unceremoniously, he dumped everything on the counter, freeing his hand so he could reach again for the card.

Opening it, he pulled out a thick square of cardstock, printed on one side with a watercolor border of soft pastel flowers framing the words ‘I’m Sorry’ in fancy calligraphy. Flipping it over, he found a note written in the same messy penmanship his name had been. It read, _You are not a loser. I am a loser. I hate being apart. -Venom_

Eddie goggled at the card, wondering when and how Venom had learned so utterly human a custom as apologizing with flowers. Then he wondered at himself for being so surprised when Venom had proven time and time again that he was so much better at being human than Eddie was.

It didn’t really matter anyway, all that mattered was that Venom was okay and that he wasn’t mad anymore. Maybe, he would even come back to Eddie soon.

It was with a lighter heart that Eddie hung the card on the door of the refrigerator underneath a magnet shaped like the Golden Gate Bridge and started to rummage around in his cabinets, looking for anything he could use as a vase for his lovely bouquet.

But the next day passed without any sign from his symbiote, and Eddie’s mood darkened again. 

He was taking the trash out to the building’s dumpster when he tripped over something on his doorstep and barely managed not to plow face first into the door to the apartment across the hall.

Cursing under his breath, he checked to make sure he hadn’t ripped the trash bag open before rounding to see what he’d tripped on. A few feet away a large, flat box lay crookedly in the middle of the hallway where it had come to rest after his unintentional kick. It was heart shaped and covered in red velvet, obviously a box of chocolate.

Eddie grinned, and, deciding that trash could wait, he gathered the bag and box up and went back inside. 

Leaving the bag next to the door, he settled on the couch with the chocolate. This time the card said, _I ate some of your chocolates, and I am sorry about that and about what I said. -Venom_

Sure enough, Eddie saw the wrapping on the box had already been removed and when he peeked inside a few of the chocolate were missing. 

The sight made his heart ache a little bit, knowing Venom hadn’t be able to resist the lure of chocolate, but had still managed to stop and leave most of them for Eddie.

He wished more than anything that Venom had come back with the box, so Eddie could share the rest with him too. He had to settle for popping one in his mouth before he got up for a pen and paper to write a note of his own. 

It was surprisingly hard to find the right words, but then again, expressing his own emotions had never been his strong suit. He went through three chocolates before writing anything. Finally, he opted for simplicity and wrote, _I’m sorry too. Please come home to me, I miss you._

He ate another chocolate as he taped it to the outside of their door where he hoped Venom would see it soon, then spent the rest of the night and most of the next day waiting and hoping for his symbiote’s return. 

The hesitant knock didn’t come until late afternoon, and by then Eddie was so on edge that he jumped at the noise. 

Rushing to the door, he threw it open and looked down, expecting to see a puddle of black symbiote. Instead, he found a pair of lethal looking black stiletto heels. Following them upwards in an unintentional ogle, Eddie found himself looking at a smartly dressed business woman, incongruously clutching a teddy bear almost as large as she was.

For a wild moment, Eddie thought Venom had taken apologizing to a whole new level by hiring a stripper tailored exactly for his kink for women in suits, but then the woman spoke her voice was unnaturally deep and throaty. It was unmistakably Venom’s voice.

**Hi, Eddie.**

“Venom?! Is that you?”

**Of course it is,** Venom said, sounding unsure. **You said I could come home.**

“No, no! I’m really glad you did. I guess I just didn’t think you’d have another host.”

**Need a host to live. You should not be jealous.**

“I’m not,” Eddie lied. “Just surprised.”

An awkward moment passed, before Eddie cleared his throat and waved vaguely back inside. “Wanna come in?”

Venom stepped by him, heels clicking on the hardwood, only to stop a few feet from the door and turn back towards him.

**Eddie, I am really sorry. I should not hav-**

Eddie interrupted him, “No, it’s alright. I said a bunch of stuff I didn’t mean too, and I’m sorry too. I’m just so glad you came home.”

**You thought I would not return?** Venom asked, sounding puzzled.

“Maybe a little. I mean, I’m sure there are lots of people who’d love to bond with you. Better people.”

**Nobody is a better host than you. Other humans are all too boring and weak.**

Eddie preemed at that a bit, but he still couldn’t help saying, “I dunno. Looks like this host is a heck of an upgrade.”

Black flickered over the woman’s pupils, the symbiote equivalent of an eyeroll. **No, Eddie. She is a bad person. I made sure of that before I picked her as a temporary host.**

“How? Did you see her kick a puppy or something?

**No, she is the CEO of a pharmaceutical company**

So many emotions swirled through Eddie’s mind at that, a touch of horror, some amusement, and a lot of pride. Curiosity won. 

“Oh? Did you find out anything that would make a good story for us?”

**I do not know, but I brought her laptop for you.**

“Oh, god. Do you know her password?”

**I am in her head. I know everything, Eddie.**

Eddie should have said that was unethical, but he didn’t. After all ethics had never stopped him before. Instead, he asked, “Will you remember it all if you leave her?” 

**Yes.**

“Good, because a week was too long to be apart. I need you back.”

**Yesss!** Venom hissed even as one of the woman’s arms jerked up to grab his wrist.

A surge of black flowed from the point of contact to sink into his skin, and Eddie felt an intense euphoria. He didn’t know if it was his or Venom’s and he didn’t care, he just surrendered to it, letting the familiar power rush through him, almost too powerful for his body to contain.

The symbiote must have agreed because he quickly reemerged to wrap around him, and together they became Venom.

They flexed their claws and grinned, huge and toothy as their tongue lolled out.

That was when Venom’s temporary host started screaming.

Dropping the huge teddy bear, she turned away from them, turning to run but only managed to twist an ankle in her high heels and go down hard, banging her head against the floor with a loud thump.

For a stunned second Venom and Eddie just stared at the still executive, then Venom asked, **If she is dead, can I eat her?**

Eddie couldn’t help it, he laughed, not caring if it made him a horrible person.

It just felt so good to be whole once again.


End file.
